


Second Time Round

by watergator



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Prom, Stydia, this might or might not be based off dylans prom video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: a short fluffy one shot about prom-posalsfluffy stydia





	

Stiles had spent the last three weeks, much to Scott’s prompting, on hyping himself up to ask the girl of his dreams to prom.

He had Malia and Kira hold up the banner, it was slightly wonky because Stiles had the idea for a banner at three in the morning and had skipped off to the garage for paint, to which his father was not happy about when stumbling into his son in the hallway, guarded with a broomstick, almost giving them both a heart attack, but Stiles was sure it would work.

But when he stood out on the Lacrosse field, eyes scanning the bleachers for her, whilst Kira and Malia struggled to keep the damn thing straight, Scott was telling him for the hundredth time, “Deep breaths, bro” because he could hear the hammering of his friends heart, as much as Stiles could feel it.

So when he spotted her, walking across the field, looking down at her phone, sure to check that this was where Stiles wanted to meet her, unknowing of what was going to hit her, she looked up to see her four friends, three of them beaming, whilst Stiles, stood looking like he was about to either pass out or throw up, or maybe both.

“Hey, Stiles, are you oka-“ But before the strawberry blonde had a chance to finish her sentence, a very pale, paler than usual, Stiles blurted out,

“I have to ask you something” 

Lydia slowly looked over to Scott who was grinning, ear to ear, and Kira and Malia, and she’d only just realised the rolled up huge paper the pair were holding at either ends.

“Oh god” She breathed to herself,

“Lydia Martin, will you,” Stiles stopped midsentence, and looked over to Scott, who held up a reassuring thumbs up, “Will you go to prom with me?” 

There was a shriek from behind them and the sound of paper ripping, and as Lydia looked round, Kira and Malia were holding a very ripped, very much ruined banner, that had wonky letters in Stiles handwriting, and Kira shot a reassuring look whilst Malia shrugged, having no regrets.

It was Stiles, who slapped a hand to his face, mumbling to himself, something about everything being ruined, when Lydia took his hand off his face and into her own hand.

“Nothing is ruined” She whispered sweetly, “And I’ll go to prom with you, obviously” She smiled, and before Stiles had a chance to react, he was being pulled towards her lips. And the sound of Scott cheering drowned out in the moment.

And when the broke off, the shock nerves still pumping through his body, when she smiled and whispered, “Besides, you’ll have another chance in the future for certain proposals” That was the closest he was to passing out that afternoon. 

So when they’re a few years down the line, after graduating from school and the two of them are home for the weekend from college, and it’s one of those Sundays that is undoubtedly going to be lazy and warm, and their curled up his bed, sleep still hanging on from the night before, and the light is kissing her skin that makes her even more beautiful, and Stiles rolls over to her, and asks her to marry him, she smiles warmly and answers with a kiss; Stiles had a feeling that he certainly did not ruin it this time round.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!
> 
> I hope everyone had a lovely christmas/Hanukah/winter break!!
> 
> I was planning to post more over break but, that obviously didn't work out lol, so my new year resolution is to post a lot more and hopefully finish off a lot of unfinished business on here!!
> 
> So have a great break, or if you're back at school or college or work (? do parents read fan fiction? lol idk imagine your parents reading some stydia fluff haha thats weird - I'm rambling) have a great new fresh year!! Love you guys x


End file.
